Sebastian
"]]Sebastian is a supporting character in Meet the Feebles. He is a British fox who is the stage director for The Feebles theatre troupe in New Zealand. He is voiced by Stuart Devenie. Appearance Sebastian is a Posh British-accented white and orange fox with a black nose, whiskers, sharp teeth, brown eyes, grey eyebrows, and a long tail. He's mostly shown wearing a blue and purple sweater along with blue pants, white socks, and brown shoes. He can also be shown wearing a blue vest with a pocket watch sometimes. When performing on stage, he wears a silver top hat and tuxedo and purple bow tie. In the movie's epilogue, it was shown that he gained a black eye patch after the events from the Feeble Variety Massacre. Personality Though he is sarcastic, rude, and dismissive of many of his underlings, Sebastsian is extremely passionate about the show, expressing concern over making sure the performance is ready on time, wanting the skits done right, and even composing his own number -- "The Sodomy Song", which became his defining moment in the film. It's also possible that he could be bisexual, due to both his actions and the subject of his song (as heard in the lyrics). Role in the Movie Throughout the first half of the movie, Sebastian tries really hard to get the show ready for opening night. However, many unfortunate things happened during rehearsal. Such things include: Sidney, the animal trainer, not having any other animals to train for his act since his previous batch of creatures got squashed to death by a rolling barrell; Wynyard, the knife-thrower, accidentally killing his assistant (thanks to his bad case of the shakes); Robert, the newest member of the cast, constantly interrupting Barry's opera number with his theater techniques (which gave Sebastian the idea to have the british hedgehog be the replacement for Wynyard's previous assistant); and Abi, the Indian contortionist, getting his head stuck up his butt while trying to bend over between his legs. Seeing how the show might look like it's going to be in the shambles, Sebastian charged into Bletch's office and informed him that they have no further alternative but to reinstate his song. Of course, Bletch initially rejected Sebastian's number for obvious reasons (saying, "This is a family show for Christ sake!"), but the persistent fox tired really hard to change his mind as he jumped onto his desk and gave him a small preview of the opportunity he's missing out on. Having enough of his compositions, the big walrus grabbed Sebastian by the tail, told him to get back to work, and threw him out of his office. As Sebastian walks back to the stage, he mutters that it's his loss (as Bletch calls him a faggot in return). During Heidi's rehearsal of her musical number, "The Garden of Love", Sebastian groaned in misery as he watched her burp through some lyrics; break the porch swing she sits on (due to her weight); and completely destroy the rest of the set after she splashed some water onto the giant fan (which even blew him away). He then marched angrily on top of the clumsy Heidi, who had fallen flat on the stage, and berates her for overeating again. Heidi tried to lie by saying she wasn't, but Sebastian noticed that there was a piece of Black Forest cherry cake in her cleavage. After berating her some more, Heidi ran off stage crying as poor Sebastian sadly sits on stage saying (as the rest of the set falls apart), "Suddenly, I feel very, very old." Just as Bletch, Barry, and Trevor were about to pay Mr. Big and Cedric "a visit," a sad Sebastian stopped them to inform Bletch that the show is off since Heidi (after finding out about Bletch's affair) refuses to perform. He then told everyone in the cast to go home, until Bletch decided to pay Heidi and quick visit (since he knows that this is probably his fault). After making some quick love to her, he announced that the show will still go on, making Sebastian and the rest of the cast cheer for joy. During the first half of the show, Sebastian was a bit nervous, but then felt overjoyed after hearing that the network had confirmed a sindicated series and that the critics are adoring it. Sadly, though, things started to go down hill just after he disgustingly watched Harry, the extremely sick-looking MC of the show, slowly pop out of his rocket-powered carrot and throw up on stage. After quickly ordering a stagehand to launch the carrot out of sight, Sebastian ordered Sidney to fill in for Harry while he looked for Wynyard (for it was time for his knife-throwing act). He eventually found a drugged-out Wynyard in a bathroom stall, and dragged him out so he could get him ready to perform. However, Wynyard's act doesn't seem to get much better as he mistook Robert for an illusion of a Vietnamese gopher (due to the effect of the drugs) and suddenly attempted to kill him. This results to Wynyard accidentally throwing one of his knives upward; causing it to land on his head, killing him (as the audience cheers anyway, thinking that it's all part of the act). Being left with no alternative, Sebastian decided to perform "The Sodomy Song" anyway, without Bletch's concern. Just as the curtain opened and the music played, Sebastian appears on stage and began singing (as Bletch and Trevor watch from the balcony in horror). Not surprisingly, Sebastian's number didn't receive the standing ovation he'd been hoping for (he took a bow anyway when he was done), but the consequences for him could have been far graver. The song almost cost the fox his life. For as soon as the number ended, Bletch ordered Trevor "to have that fudge-packer eliminated." Ironically, it was Heidi's rampage (in which Trevor and Bletch were killed) that saved him. During the rampage, we also find out that Sebastian was cowardly hiding from the machine gun-wielding hippo inside Harry's rocket-powered carrot. The plan backfired, though, as Heidi shot off the carrot's controls, causing it to launch automatically and crash into a wall. In the film's epilogue, it is revealed that Sebastian survived and became a novelist; achieving world fame for his best-seller, The Feeble Variety Massacre: One Man's Act of Heroism! He is also currently negotiating the film rights. Due to the crash, it was shown that Sebastian even gained an eye patch as well. There is no indication that he ever found out just how close he'd come to dying for his art, though. Gallery Sebastian the Fox.png|Sebastian sitting at his desk. STF.jpg|"Pitty. We could call it, "Passage to India." Sodomysong.jpg|Sebastian performing "The Sodomy Song". Trivia * He is similar to Zazu from the 1994 Disney film The Lion King. Category:Characters Category:The Feebles Category:Male Category:Living Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Puppets with Movable Features Category:Funnies Category:Foxes Category:Survivors